


To Have And To Hold

by AstroLatte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Because Canon Made Us Watch That, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Dressing Room Sex, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hook-Up, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Married Life, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Phone Sex, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post Season 8, Post-Canon, Romance, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Sexting, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, group chats, pregnant Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroLatte/pseuds/AstroLatte
Summary: “Darling,” Lotor asks, peering over the message. “What is an RSVP?”“I believe it’s whether or not we are going, love,” Allura answers, swiping the hologram for yes and sending it back to Shiro. “I wouldn’t miss an event like this for the world. I’ve always liked Curtis.”As Team Voltron reunites for Shiro's wedding, Keith and Lance realize they have some unfinished business.





	To Have And To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who S8 is, but she's a messy bitch so I'm just gonna take my favs and give you guys the fluffy, funny, wedding fic we deserve. Also, Lotor and Allura are alive because screw literally everything else.

When Allura gets the invitation for Shiro and Curtis’ wedding the first thing she notices is that Earth weddings are far less traditional than Altean or even Galra weddings. The invite sent through the messenger system they shared with the Voltron Coalition at the Garrison was a simple one. It included the name of the grooms, the date of the wedding, the location and time, and a little place where they were supposed to “RSVP”.

“Darling,” Lotor asks, peering over the message. “What is an RSVP?”

“I believe it’s whether or not we are going, love,” Allura answers, swiping the hologram for yes and sending it back to Shiro. “I wouldn’t miss an event like this for the world. I’ve always liked Curtis.”

“Which human is he again?” Lotor asks, leaning back in his seat as he mentally goes through the list of humans they’ve interacted with since the end of the war. His eyes squint in thought, crinkling the thin purple Altean marks under his eyes. “Is he the one with the odd facial hair that the Galra imprisoned?”

“No, he was the one who helped Shiro control the ATLAS,” Allura pauses and gives her husband a double-take. “Wait, were you just describing Sam Holt?”

“Ah yes, that was his name. I had a feeling I would remember it if I heard it.”

“Lotor, you literally imprisoned him,” Allura says, leaning over her seat, hand on her pregnant belly. “He attended our wedding with Pidge. He’s her father!”

“Darling, the Galra imprisoned a lot of people,” Lotor replies with a shrug. “And all humans look alike - they have those strange ears and that unbecoming hair. If the paladins themselves weren’t color-coded, I wouldn’t have been able to tell them apart most of the time.”

Allura sighs, leaning back in her chair with her hand on her abdomen as their monitor pinged again with another message. This time looking like some kind of menu. They both squinted at the screen.

“Love,” she asks, looking to her husband. “Do you happen to know what a ‘fish’ is?”

* * *

Lance is sleeping under a tree when Veronica unceremoniously wakes him up by kicking him in the side.

“WAKE UP!” she yells and Lance yelps in pain as he rolls over to his stomach. “THE DAY HAS ARRIVED!”

“Is it you finally moving out?” Lance coughs and is answered with Veronica dropping a heavy envelope into his lap.

“You wish,” she preens. “It’s the invite to Admiral Shirogane’s wedding!”

“Oh, that’s all it is?” Lance yawns curling back up against the tree. “Wake me up if it’s another Earth invasion.”

“Are you serious, Lance?” Veronica pouts, kicking her younger brother again the with her foot and shaking him against the grass. “This is going to be the biggest event since Allura and Lotor’s wedding! It’s been two years since then, and now we have our first official ATLAS crew wedding. Aren’t you a little excited?”

“Sure I am, but I feel like once you’ve been to a royal wedding that bridges a 10,000-year war, everything else is sort lackluster,” he shrugs, ripping into his invite and seeing the date. “I’m already part of Shiro’s wedding party, so this just isn’t that big of a surprise to me.”

“Right, and I’m sure you haven’t been totally counting down the days until you could see a certain long-haired friend of ours, hmmm?”

Lance’s face flushes and he turns away from his sister, “I have  _no_ idea who or what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t,” she grins walking away. “Anyway make sure to ask the person you have no idea who I'm referring to if Acxa is invited or if she’s gonna have to be my plus one!”

Lance frowns, leaning up against the tree when his phone begins to vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out to see it’s a video call from Hunk to their paladin crew group chat. Lance answers, facing the phone to his face while Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Keith’s icons load. Shiro is offline, most likely because he’s busy with wedding planning.

Allura is the first to answer, her face beaming, “Hello! I’m assuming this is about Shiro’s wedding?”

“Yes! It’s so fancy!” Hunk squeals, inspecting his invite in view of the camera. “I mean, I wasn’t expecting the same presentation that we got with your invites, Allura.”

“Yeah, we literally got meteors landing on our front lawn that exploded into semi-threatening messages of  _‘JOIN US TO WITNESS OUR UNION OR ELSE’_ for that one,” Lance remembers fondly. “That was quite the statement.”

“Yes, some Galra traditions are quite...loud,” Allura smiles at the memory. “Just be happy we didn’t include any of the battle royale portions, where each of you from my House would have had to fight various beasts to prove the honor of the crown.”

“Wasn’t that literally what we did as paladins for, like, a year?” Pidge asks once her connection joins in. “Also hi everyone!”

“Hi, Pidge!” they say in unison.

“Where’s Keith?” Lance asks, not really caring but more because he’s curious why he wasn’t joining the group call.

“Dunno, probably busy doing his Best Man duties for Shiro now that the invites are out,” Hunk says before turning back to the video. “Did you get yours, Pidge?”

“Yeah Matt and I got ours this morning,” she says, raising her's up in the screen. “Not as memorable as Allura’s meteor, though.”

“Was the meteor really that odd?” Allura asks, genuinely curious but nobody has the chance to answer her before Keith’s video comes in.

“UGGGGGHHHHHHHH!” is all he says, and by the look of his face, he is completely exhausted.

“Hey, look! Keith’s alive,” Lance calls and feels the smile reaching up to this eyes. “How’s it going, Best Man?”

“I hate this and want to die.”

“Seems like typical Keith stuff,” Hunk says with a grin waving the piece of paper in view of the call. “We got the invites!”

“Cool, feel free to not answer the RSVPs for another, like, day,” Keith says looking off camera. “Everyone keeps clogging the inbox Curtis and Shiro set up with their answers and I’m having a hard time keeping track of it for them.”

“I can help you with an algorithm for that,” Pidge offers and Keith’s brows unfurrow in genuine relief.

“That would be amazing, Pidge. Thank you.”

“No worries.”

“Yeah Keith, we’re part of Shiro’s wedding party too,” Hunk says with a thumbs up. “So feel free to lean on us for support.”

“Ditto, Team Leader,” Lance winks and Keith lets out a chuckle and shakes his head.

“Thanks, guys, I really appreciate it since I have no clue what I’m doing,” he looks at something off-screen before turning back to the video. “Allura, I’m glad you’re here cause I had a question for you. I saw on your menu order that you didn’t pick fish, steak or chicken but added some weird food I don’t recognize.” He lifts it to the screen so she can read. “Is this some sort of pregnancy thing or what?”

Allura blushes in embarrassment, “Sort of? I wasn’t aware of what the other choices were and after consulting with my physician they suggested this would be a better alternative. Is it possible? I don’t wish to be a burden.”

“Of course not, you’re literally a Queen, so your wish is our command,” Hunk says turning to Keith on the call. “Keith, don’t worry about that. I recognize that meal from the work Shay and I have been doing and can help the caterer make a special dish just for Allura.”

“Thank you, Hunk,” Allura smiles, looking down off screen to where they could tell she was rubbing her swollen belly. “I wish I could be more help than a hindrance in my current state.”

“We’re all just happy you’re coming,” Lance grins. “Did the doctor also okay for you and Lotor to wormhole here?”

Allura nods, “Yes, we’re all cleared. Even though Coran and Dayak have had their own squabbles about it.”

“Coran better come too!” Pidge argues. “I still want a rematch to the dance off we had at your wedding! He totally cheated with that weird Altean splits thing!”

Lance winces. That was not a memory he needs to relive.

“Hey guys, I gotta go - there are more RSVPs coming in and I wanna get through most of them before my next Blade mission,” Keith says and instantly Lance’s eyebrows rise.

“Oh wait, Keith!”

“Yeah, Lance?”

The video call suddenly grows very tense as Allura, Pidge and Hunk all look at the two of them, almost expectantly. Lance can’t help but blush, trying to cough to clear his throat,

“Uh...Veronica wants to know if Acxa was invited or if she should put her at her plus one?”

Allura, Pidge, and Hunk give each other a look of exasperation. Lance ignores this.

“She was invited, so no need to add her as a plus one,” Keith says before waving. “I gotta go, though. Pidge send me that Algorithm?”

“You got it, boss!”

Everyone quickly waves and signs off and Lance smiles, enjoying the warm feeling he always gets after catching up with everyone. Keith included.

* * *

_Pidge created the Group Chat “Operation Laith”_

 

 **Pidge:** Alright troop, everyone sound off! Pidge here!

 **Allura:** Allura here!

 **Hunk:** Hunk here!

 **Lotor:**  What the stars is this?

 **Allura:** It’s a group chat, darling.

 **Lotor:** This is ridiculous, we are literally across the room from each other. I don’t need to be apart of this

 **Acxa** : _joined the_   _Group Chat “Operation Laith”_

 **Acxa:**...No thank you.

 **Acxa** : _has left the_   _Group Chat “Operation Laith”_

 **Lotor:** WE CAN LEAVE THIS?

 **Lotor:**  How do we leave this?

 **Allura:** You don’t.

 **Veronica:**  Veronica here!

 **Hunk:** Oh ho ho, we have a fellow McClain in our midst. Interesting turn of events

 **Veronica:** :3c

 **Matt:** Matt here!

 **Lotor:** Can I at least mute this?

 **Allura:**  No.

 **Pidge** : Okay we are all assembled. Here is our situation: if we’ve learned anything about Keith and Lance from Allura and Lotor’s wedding is that they’ve been dancing around each other for far too long and they just need to get over themselves and get together already.

 **Veronica** : Cute of you to think that this hasn’t been my life since back when Lance was at the Garrison

 **Hunk** : As his former roommate, I agree with ^^^

 **Allura** : As his ex, I also agree with ^^^

 **Matt** : This is wild I totally thought they were gonna hook up at Allura’s wedding. N7 and I had a bet on it and everything

 **Hunk:**  Same with me and Shay!!

 **Veronica** : Remember when they went out to the balcony and had that long talk and we all were high-fiving thinking it was happening?

 **Allura** : What did they talk about if not their relationship?

 **Veronica** : Probably how chickenshit they both are to make a damn move!

 **Hunk** : Oh damn! We got burns in this fam chat!

 **Pidge** : Don’t worry guys I have a plan and Shiro’s wedding is going to be different.

* * *

Keith leans against the chair in the dressing room where Shiro comes out in what looks like the same white suit he’s been trying on all day. For all Keith knows it could be because each of the suits looks exactly the same.

Shiro fiddles with the collar and the attendant who's been badgering Keith for the last half hour about suit cuts, again something Keith knows nothing about, for the rest of the wedding party.

Luckily Lance does know this nonsense, so texting him has been the only way he's been able to translate all this garbage.

“How about this one, Keith?” Shiro asks turning around to his Best Man and Keith is trying so hard not to lose his cool because it's Shiro and it's his wedding suit, but if he has to see one more goddamn suit today he is gonna burn this place to the fucking ground.

“Looks good, man,” he says instead.

“You sure you don't want to try on anything while we're here?”

“Nah, I'll wait until tomorrow when everyone gets here.”

Keith feels his pocket vibrate as Shiro messes with the cuff of his suit in the mirror. He pulls out his cellphone and sees it's a text from Lance.

 

 **Lance** : How does our boy look?

 

Keith leans back in his chair holding his phone up, “Shiro, smile!”

Shiro turns and looks skeptical, which is close enough for Keith and he snaps the picture and sends it to Lance.

“Was that for Lance?” Shiro asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Keith says, smiling at his phone before he realizes how pathetic that probably looks and clearing his throat loudly. “He...uh, wanted to know how the cut looked.”

“Right…” he says, knowingly. “Nothing else you two are talking about?”

Keith looks down at their conversation, to which Lance has already replied with an estimated million emojis.

 

 **Lance** : Did you try on any suits too?

 **Keith** : No, I told you we're all trying ours on tomorrow

 **Lance** : Can I see you in another kind of suit? ;)

 

“Nope,” he says, jumping to his feet and grabbing a random handful of shirts from the rack. “Actually, I'm gonna try on some stuff after all.”

Keith can tell that Shiro is curious by the number of things he's bringing into the dressing room, but it doesn't matter. He won't be needing them for the pictures he’ll be taking.

* * *

Lance is laying back on his bed, exhausted from his day working in the fields.

He's texting Keith as he's been winding down to head to sleep, and just as he's about to drift off, he feels his phone vibrate on the mattress next to him and he flips his lock screen and is instantly greeted with a picture of shirtless Keith in front of the mirror of the dressing room, dress pants unzipped and riding low on his hips, the dark hair under his naval leaning down to…

“Quiznack,” Lance groans, leaning back against his headboard. He lifts up his t-shirt, holding the bottom of the fabric in his mouth as he squirms out of his sweatpants.

Two can play at this game...

* * *

The following morning, Matt and Pidge meet Lance at the front gate of his farm. The garrison vehicle sticking out like a sore thumb in the quiet countryside. Lance makes his way slowly to the car, hands in his pockets as he raises an eyebrow.

“You guys couldn't rent a less conspicuous car for the day?” he asks.

“It was either this or we all roll up to these tailors in our lions,” Pidge says, leaning out the window.

Lance isn’t sure which would be the less embarrassing option and Silvio and Nadia zoom past him to greet Pidge, climbing onto the door of the car. “Hey, you guys! Get down from there, you're gonna get hurt!”

“Tía Veronica said Garrison cars could handle anything,” Silvio says, hanging back on the door and looking up at Matt. “Could you put missiles on the car?”

“Or have it shoot glitter?” Nadia asks and Matt Holt, because he's one of the most patient people Lance had ever met, laughs and shrugs.

“Maybe!”

“Alright, you two off the door so I can go,” Lance says holding his arms out for a hug as the two kids hop from the door with a wave and give their uncle a goodbye hug before running off to go cause trouble somewhere else on the farm.

He climbs into the back seat and instantly Pidge is smirking over her shoulder.

“Look at uncle farmer Lance with his family,” she coos as Lance kicks her seat. “Ow! What? It's cute!”

“I'm not cute, I'm a grizzled war hero!”

“Grizzled? You're like 90 pounds wet, you noodle!”

“90 pounds of lean, farm muscle!” 

Matt sighs, turning the ignition and rolling out of the property while Pidge and Lance continued to fling insults at each other. 

It doesn't take them long to make it to the shop and are greeted by Hunk's energetic waves and Keith's crossed arms, looking grumpier than usual.

“What's up with him?” Pidge says as a form of greeting to Hunk, thumbing Keith. 

“Keith was up early today trying to figure out the cake situation,” Hunk explains patting him on the back. “Turns out the flavor Shiro thought they ordered wasn't Lemon-Vanilla, but Vanilla-Lemon.” 

“Is there a difference?” Lance asks.

“According to Hunk and three caterers, yes,” Keith sighs motioning them inside. “Let's head in.” 

They follow Keith and soon they find Curtis and Shiro looking at racks of similar looking suits with two attendees pointing out different material and styles. 

“Hey, guys!” Curtis greets, cheerily. “Thanks for coming out.”

“Of course, we're happy to be a part of this,” Matt says looking at the line of suits that has Curtis’ name on it. “Are these the cuts for your groomsmen?

“Yup, we got through them this morning,” he turns to Lance. “I'm surprised you didn't come in with your sister, Lance. She said she tried to get you up but you slept in?”

“More like I already had a ride with Pidge and Matt,” he laughs awkwardly. In reality, he was up late exchanging nudes with Keith, but nobody else needed to know that. 

“Alrighty, I guess that’s it for me, so I'll leave you all to it,” Curtis smiles and turns to peck Shiro on the lips. “Let me know how it goes?”

“Of course,” Shiro smiles, face blushing at the affection when Curtis heads out.

“Bye, Curtisssss!” Matt, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk say in unison, making the other man laugh as he closes the shop door behind him.

One of the attendees with long red hair twisted up into a bun turns and sees Keith and her face turns like someone tracked dog crap into the boutique, “Oh, _you’re_ back.” 

Keith’s eyebrow twitched, “Yeah, I am.”

“Looks like you bought the rest of the wedding party.”

“Yeah, I did.”

Hunk turns to Shiro, “What’s with Keith and the suit lady?”

He sighs, “We were here yesterday for my fitting and they got into an argument about the difference between a classic fit suit and a modern fit suit.”

“There is no difference,” Keith hisses glaring at the young woman who looks ready to throw hands. “It’s a rip-off!”

“There is a difference, sir,” the attendee fights. “The suits are cut differently! You are charged for the different cut!”

“You shouldn’t be charged differently if you can’t tell the differences in the cut!”

“Just because  _you_ can’t tell how suits should be cut does not mean the charge isn’t valid!”

“That is exactly what it means!”

“Woah, woah, woah, time out!” Lance says, physically slotting himself between Keith and the boutique worker before she attempts to strangle Keith with her measuring tape. He smiles and extends his hand to the woman, “Hi, my name is Lance McClain, one of the groomsmen for Admiral Shirogane’s wedding. I’m sorry for my abrasive friend here for his lack of style and taste, but I have a feeling I can help better communicate what we’re looking for. Could that help?”

The woman’s eyes narrow and she looks up at Lance who is giving her his most genuine smile, hoping it’ll warm her up to them and not get them kicked out of the store. He eyes her nametag, “C’mon, Shirley! A stylish girl like you doesn’t really want to leave all of us poor, struggling souls who can’t tell the differences between a classic and modern cut try to figure this out on our own, right?”

Shirley's cheeks flush as the flattery works and she turns with a huff, “Fine, but  _he_ does not get a say in anything today.”

“Paladin’s honor!” Lance grins, lifting two fingers into the air as Shirley and her assistant hurry to shuffle Hunk, Pidge, Matt and Shiro into the dressing area and begin trying on suits. Lance stays behind with Keith, who looks even more annoyed than usual.

“Hey,” Lance says, reaching out for his wrist and squeezing lightly. “I didn’t mean to overstep back there...you just seemed to be drowning a bit.”

Keith stares before letting out a long sigh.

“Yeah...that’s kind of how it’s been feeling. I...I know I probably should have asked for help sooner, but I was trying to be a really good Best Man for Shiro cause, like, he’s Shiro and deserves the best wedding ever. I just…” 

“Had no idea how stupidly complicated weddings are?” Lance offers and Keith can’t help but smile.

“Extra on the stupid part,” he shakes his head, looking around the shop. “All this stuff just seems so frivolous to me, y’know?”

“Yeah, but it’s not about what you think, it’s about what Shiro thinks.”

“You’re right,” Keith smiles and Lance bets it’s probably the first relaxed smile he’s had all week trying to get all the last minute details done for a wedding that wasn’t even his. It makes his chest bubble and it’s hard for him to remember that this was the same guy who was sending him nudes from a dressing room the night before.   

Lance swallows dryly, letting go of his wrist and motioning behind them, “We should get back to the others.”

 “Yeah,” Keith nods and follows Lance inside where Pidge, Hunk, and Matt have all be busy watching the scene unfold without their knowing.

“Oh, this is so happening,” Hunk grins looking down at Pidge. “Are you telling the group chat?”

“Yup,” Pidge grins tapping the keypad of her phone as she adjusts her glasses. “It’s all going according to plan.

* * *

Pidge’s plan should be solid, she knows because she’s the one who came up with it.

After years of watching how Keith and Lance operated, she’s found that the only way to get them together would be to remind them that they work well as a team. Keith, being the stressed out Best Man for Shiro’s wedding puts him at his most discomfort, meaning that Lance, who is a helper, would swoop in and support their team leader. 

When she sees him do so naturally when they enter the suit boutique, she thinks it’s a done deal. Lance helps Keith, Keith appreciates Lance, bingo they date. It’s a simple compatibility metrics. Opposites attract, right? 

Well, not exactly.

“Keith, how many times do I need to tell you to stop fighting with the seamstress?” Lance argues, ready to throw a tie at the other man. “Just pick a size already!”

“It’s not that easy because what if something happens between now and next month and the size doesn’t work anymore?”

“Oh my god, it’s just a measurement, Keith. You’re being so difficult for no reason!” 

“I’m difficult? You’re the one who literally tried on the same two suits fives times because you weren’t ready to just pick one!”

“They weren't the same! At least I can tell the differences between the suit cuts, unlike some people here.” Lance pokes the other man in the chest. “I should revoke your gay card, Keith, because you are a fashion disaster!” 

“Don’t bring my sexuality into this, you ass! Also, that's a stereotype!”

“Your face is a stereotype!” 

Yeah, this is what she was up against.

* * *

Keith moans into Lance’s mouth as he pushes him into the small dressing room, kicking the door behind him as he pushes it close with his foot.

“Still...so fucking...mad at you,” he manages to pant, leaning his head back so Lance can pepper kisses along his neck, nipping his collarbone.

“Same,” Lance whispers huskily as his hands make their way down Keith’s chest, unbuckling his belt. “But we don’t have a lot of time until they notice we’re gone.” 

The sound that Keith lets out is muffled by his own fist, needing to gag himself to keep from being too loud. As much as a dick Lance was being, Keith’s own dick was hard as shit in his pants and he desperately needed some release. As if reading his mind, Lance drops to his knees, undoing the fly of Keith’s jeans and yanking them down with his boxers enough for him to release his throbbing cock.

Looking up, Keith is able to see through the mirror in the room just how wanton he is and Lance hasn’t even done anything yet.

Lance nuzzles the soft hairs along the base before taking him into his mouth. 

Keith sees stars.

* * *

_Several people are typing in the Group Chat “Operation Laith”_

 

 **Matt** : Wow.

 **Pidge** : ASDFGHJKLKJHGFDSDFGHJ!!!

 **Allura** : What happened?!

 **Allura** : I thought you were suit shopping?

 **Matt** : We were.

 **Allura** : And didn’t Pidge have a plan?

 **Matt** : She did.

 **Veronica** : Uh oh

 **Hunk** : yeah like….idk what happened really

 **Hunk** : one minute they’re like, Keith and Lance, co-leading this suit fitting.

 **Hunk** : y’know Lance supporting our boy Keith

 **Hunk** : and it looks like they’re like having a moment, right?

 **Matt** : Yup.

 **Veronica** : So what happened?

 **Pidge** : Lance’s fucking mouth happened!!!

 **Allura** : Ahhh….

 **Allura** : That sounds like Lance.

 **Veronica** : Oh no did he go all like...super specific about the suits?

 **Pidge** : Yes!! Why is he like that?

 **Veronica** : It’s bisexual culture. They care a lot about how things fit.

 **Hunk** : Idk Veronica, this feels like a Lance thing

 **Veronica** : Lance is a bi thing

 **Hunk** : ok that’s valid

 **Allura** : I’m sorry Pidge, that sounds very frustrating :(

 **Allura** : Did you all look good in your suits, though? I’d love to see a picture!

 **Matt** : [sent 1 image]

 **Allura** : Oh!! Everyone looks so marvelous!

 **Allura** : Makes me miss you all even more :(

 **Allura** : although I don’t think I could fit into a suit in my current condition

 **Hunk** : Maybe post-baby we’ll have a suit up party!

 **Allura** : lol that would be lovely, Hunk!

 **Lotor** : Why are they standing so close to each other if they’re supposed to be fighting?

 **Hunk** : Oh hayyy I forgot Lotor was here too! Hey buddy!

 **Veronica** : OMG!

 **Veronica** : How did you catch that?

 **Veronica** : I just scrolled past the picture in frustration over these two morons

 **Pidge** : Oh dang Lotor’s right!

 **Allura** : Aw, love! I knew you’d like this!

 **Hunk** : i’m taking from his lack of replies in the chat he actually doesn’t

 **Allura** : no, he’s pretending not to care, but he’s quietly very proud of himself for the observation

 **Pidge** : I think we can still work with this.

 **Matt** : Are you talking about the Bachelor Party?

 **Pidge** : >:)

 **Hunk** : oh yeah the bach party will change everything!

* * *

The Bachelor Party does not change everything. 

Because Lance gets the flu and ends up having to skip the Bachelor Party.

“It’s okay, Pidge,” Matt says, patting her hair as she groans with her head in her arms at their lab. “I’m sure there’ll be another opportunity for them to get some alone time."

* * *

Lance coughs painfully before leaning back against his pillow, glassy eyes scrolling through his social media feeds. Most of his friends were in Las Vegas celebrating Curtis and Shiro’s joint bachelor party while Lance stayed home and nursed a fever and congested nose. Even his own sister had betrayed him, refusing to stay behind in sibling solidarity and instead went galavanting off with her girlfriend to sin city with the rest of them.

“Hell no am I staying behind - are you nuts?” she had laughed when Lance even brought up the idea. “Plus, I’m not the one who refused to get the flu shot when the Garrison was giving them out.” 

“I don’t like shots!” he fought back before breaking out into another coughing fit.

“Well, jokes on you cause now you’re sick. You can thank Nadia for that!”

Lance’s niece was just as sick as him, and she broke into tears when she found out she had not only gotten her uncle sick but also kept him home from his trip.

“I’m s-sorry, Tío Lance,” she sniffled and coughed from her side of the sofa. “I d-didn’t mean to make you miss your friend’s trip!” 

“It’s okay, Nadia,” he had said, hugging the small child and saying loud enough for Veronica to hear. “Let’s hope Tía Veronica gets alcohol poisoning!”

“Yeah!” Nadia cheered, mimicking a thumbs down even though she had no idea what she was reacting to. “Boo, Tía Veronica!”

“Yeah, that’s right! Boo, Tía Veronica!” Lance hissed as Veronica rolled her eyes before pulling her sunglasses on and flipping him the bird as a goodbye.

“NOT IN FRONT OF MY KID, V!” Luis yelled out the door.

After a day of watching cartoons with Nadia on the sofa and checking his messages out of boredom, he was ready to take a shot of medicine and attempt the sleep through the night. He was just about to get up when his phone buzzed and he checked the caller ID to see a familiar name.

“Keith?” he answers instantly. “What’s up, man?”

“Hey, Lance,” Keith answers and his voice sounds tired and far away, a little sleepy. “Not really anything...just...checking in..”

The way his voice trails off has him wondering, “Did you drunk call me, Keith?”

“No,” he says, and by the slur of his voice he definitely drunk called Lance. He looks at his phone time and realizes it’s close to 2 AM in Vegas - that’s peak partying time. “Just want to make sure you aren’t dead.”

Lance can’t help but smile at that, “Well, thanks for the check-in call, but I’m very much still alive, although my throat is scratchy and I probably sound super nasally. 

“No you don’t,” Keith says, and Lance can’t help but hear how fidgety Keith seems on the phone. “You sound...kinda hot.” 

He swears he can hear Keith swallow thickly before Lance interrupts with a smooth, “Oh? Do you like the way my voice gets a little raspy when I’m sick, Keith?”

“...yeah,” Keith answers, his voice comes across the line quietly and it sounds a bit deeper as he groans a bit, sending Lance’s pulse thumping in his ears and his dick twitching in his boxers. Quickly he makes sure his door is closed and locked before he jumps back onto his bed.

“What do you like about it?” 

“The way it sounds, like you’ve been using it,” Lance can hear the smirk in his voice. “Like the way you used it in the dressing room.”

A moan slips out before Lance can stifle it behind his hand, his fingers lightly hover over his bulge in his boxers and he bites his lip, eyes fluttering closed. “Fuck, Keith…”

“That’s what I’d wanna do to you...if you were here,” he can hear light gasps from Keith and knows he must be touching himself, in the slow stroke Lance knows he likes and his breath hitches in his throat. “I wanted to use that pretty mouth of yours again while we were here.”

And Lance can’t keep his hand from slipping under the edge of his boxers, “My mouth is probably really warm, _baby_ ," he hears Keith’s voice hitch at the pet name and Lance knows he’s got him. “I’ve been running hot all day...what would you have me do if I was there?”

Keith moans long and low and Lance’s hand picks up its pace as Keith breathily explains all the sinful things he wants to do to him and with him. Lance hears his name in pants, reminding him of how much he loves the way Keith says his name - so much power and confidence - and the way he says it now wrapped between pleasure and throaty grunts is the hottest thing Lance has ever heard.

* * *

Keith is sitting in front of a giant wormhole on the Garrison property holding a sign that reads, “WELCOME BACK TO EARTH!” because he has lost control of his life. He did not make the sign. He doesn’t make signs. Lance makes signs.

Next to him, Lance is holding the other sign he made that reads, “LOTOUR DE EARTH” which doesn’t make any fucking sense and every time he tries to explain the joke to him it makes less sense.

“It’s a pun!”

“No, it’s not, you just changed the words! Also, they’re Altean and Galra, they don’t know what the Tour de France even is, Lance!”

And next to them sit Hunk, Pidge and Shiro who are holding a giant banner that reads, “WE LOVE BABY LOTURA!” which, again, Keith doesn’t understand because Allura hasn’t even had the baby yet and they’re here for Shiro’s wedding not a baby shower.

Keith needs new friends, but he doesn’t really feel like meeting anyone new. Once you topple an evil empire, fight evil clones, bond with sentient lion robots and die a few times together, it’s hard to start over. 

When the wormhole activates they all jump and hold up the signs.

“Keith, hold it higher so they see!” Lance says, pushing his elbow up and Keith frowns.

“If I hold it any higher they won’t see it!”

There’s a bright light and soon from the depths behind it step out Coran, Dayak, Romelle and, lastly, Lotor who holds Allura’s hand as she exits last. Keith hasn’t encountered many pregnant women in his life, but he has to admit that she is absolutely glowing.

Her smile is wide, eyes crinkling in the corners around her pink marks. Her hair tumbles over her shoulders and long purple dress flows around her, framing the bump in her midsection elegantly. Lotor doesn’t take his eyes off her as he smiles, his own marks sparkling in the sun, his hair tied back in a clean braid. Their hands intertwined, matching wedding bands between them, a symbol of the unity and love that ended a ten-thousand-year war.

“Allura!” they cheer, racing the steps of the wormhole and she laughs loudly at their excitement to see her.

Shiro is about to embrace her when Dayak intercepts at lightning speed, prod pointing at his chin like a fencer about to strike.

“DO NOT COME NEAR THE HEIR OF THE BLOOD EMPEROR!”

“Woah!” Pidge gasps looking around frantically. “That escalated very quickly!”

“Dayak!” Allura scolds pointing to Shiro. “That’s Admiral Shirogane, it’s his wedding we are attending! He’s the former Black Paladin of Voltron and head of the Galaxy Garrison on Earth! He is my friend and allowed to give me a hug!”

“Your majesty, I cannot let this... _man_ embrace you with that  _thing_ next to him,” she points to Shiro’s floating arm with a scowl. “It is far too dangerous looking.”

“What the quiznack are you talking about, Dayak?” Coran exclaims pointing to Shiro’s arm. “Allura designed that arm herself, it’s perfectly safe! Do you think Earthlings could master the ionic build-up in the heuristic centrifuge needed? They have the patience of a Dralzian Viscaix!” 

Dayak changes her attention to Coran, prod ready to strike, “I’ve had enough of you, Smythe! I have been the only Dayak of the Galra Empire and will see to it that the next generation of-”

“Oh no, not this lady again,” Lance groans and Keith raises an eyebrow at him. “Ah right, you were out playing Ninja Assassin when we met her - this is Dayak, Lotor’s old Nanny.”

“Governess,” Lotor corrects, also ignoring Dayak’s triade on Coran. 

“Dude, it’s the same thing,” Lance groans. “We’ve been through this.” 

“I don’t believe so,” Lotor says shaking his head. “According to my findings, on Earth a governess is someone employed to teach and train children while a Nanny-” 

“Okay this is boring so I’m interrupting,” Hunk says with a grin, breaking through to give Lotor and Allura both warm hugs before Dayak could prod him for touching them. “It’s so amazing to see you both!”

“Likewise, Hunk,” Allura smiles leaning over to give Pidge, Keith and Lance similar embraces, Romelle behind her. “It’s been so long since we’ve all been on the same planet!”

“That’s the great thing about weddings, it brings people together,” Lance says, hand on his hip.

“And funerals too,” Keith adds and Lance looks at him honestly. 

“Keith, why are you like this?”

After the greetings Shiro escorts them to the cars that will lead them to lodges for the Hotel that they rented out for the wedding. After a heavy loss of rock, paper, scissors, Lance was stuck driving Dayak, Coran, Hunk and Pidge, while Keith got to ride with Shiro, Lotor, Allura and Romelle.

“It’s been so long since we were last on Earth,” Romelle sighs from the backseat looking around from the window. “You don’t even have the swap sites anymore!” 

“Yes, those haven’t been around for a bit now,” Shiro explains as they cruise down the road, signaling out the window for Lance to follow them from the car he drives behind them.

“Everything has changed so quickly,” Allura presses her nose to the window as they pass a field of sunflowers. Lotor pulls her back a bit and she notices the smudge she’s left behind, slightly embarrassed. “Earth is so beautiful when it’s not being occupied by warlords and at the brink of annihilation!” 

“After the wedding, we can go explore some of the local sights,” Keith says, twisting in the passenger seat to face Lotor who is trapped between Romelle and Allura, his tall frame awkwardly bent to fit in the confined space of their rental car. “There’s a lot of nice walking trails that are easy to navigate if you can get Dayak to agree to let Allura out of her sight.”

“That will be difficult,” he wearily glances at the car behind them through the rear window. “I can already feel her eyes glaring daggers through the car.”

Keith checks the rearview mirror to see a very irritated Lance behind the wheel with Dayak barking at him from the passenger's seat while Coran leans forward from the back to argue with her. He can’t hear it from their car, but when Lance eventually snaps and starts screaming at the both of them, he’s pretty sure he knows what words he’s using. 

“I’m still not sure how she managed to swindle her way here, either,” Allura frowns crossing her arms. “I’m pregnant, not some fragile glass statue! One would think saving the universe would allow me some leeway to- _oh_!” 

The air tenses in a way that only can happen when a pregnant woman makes a worrisome noise in a car filled with two other aliens and two useless homosexuals at the wheel.

“Allura?” Shiro asks, looking concerned through the mirror to see her. “Are you okay? Should we pull over?”

“It’s alright, Shiro,” Allura says as her cheeks blush and she rests a soothing hand on her husband’s wrist. By the look in Lotor’s eyes, he would not hesitate to break this car in two if Allura needed him to and Keith isn’t sure if that’s covered in the insurance policy they took out for the rental. “The baby’s kicking again...they must have sensed I was getting riled.”

Lotor exhales, and takes her hand in his, running his thumb along her knuckles softly. Keith doesn’t know why he’s so fascinated by their affection, they’re married after all. If he had to guess it may come from the fact that this was once the guy he left in a transreality rift, convinced that he was nothing more than a heartless warlord like his father. Now, he was Emperor of Daibazial, his mother’s boss, but most importantly a devoted husband and a worried father-to-be.

The happiness he sees in Lotor is also reflected in Allura, and he wonders quietly how Lance copes with knowing the girl he was convinced was his one true love was destined for someone else. Keith has long since dealt with his once toxic feelings about Lance and Allura, choosing to instead put his own feelings of jealousy aside, both friendships too important to him to lose. Now given the circumstances of Lance and his more complicated relationship, Keith can’t help but wonder if Lance would ever look at him the way Lotor looks at Allura or even the way Lance used to look at Allura. 

Maybe that just wasn’t what they were meant to be...

“Keith?” he hears and looks back again to see Allura’s hand outstretched towards him. “Would you like to feel?”

“Uh,” he says eloquently, totally caught off guard. His interactions with women have been limited to fighting alongside each other in a war category, so this is new. “M-maybe? Sure?”

Allura takes his hand, resting it on the top of her stomach. He’s in the middle of noting how firm it is under the softness of her dress when he feels a tiny, but powerful vibration from under his palm. He gasps and looks up at Allura, and even though he’s seen her heal entire planets and mend reality, the notion that she’s literally carrying life within her blows him away.

She is transcendent.

* * *

They reach the hotel and Lance parks the car, unlocks the door and growls under his breath at Dayak and Coran, “Everyone. Out. Now.”

Everyone empties out and Lance exhales throwing his head back against his seat.

This was gonna be a long weekend.

He hears a knock on the window and turns his head to see Romelle waving and he sighs, opening the door.

“Hi, Romelle.”

“Hi, Pointy Chin!” she greets, smiling as Lance takes the keys and makes his way out of the car. “How are you?”

“I'm good how are you?” he replies, hands in his pockets as they make their way to the hotel.

“Fine, fine,” she says, fidgeting a bit and turning away when he looks. Lance raises an eyebrow.

“...is everything okay?" 

“Y-yes, it's just…” Romelle stops and bites her lip, looking at the dark tar of the hotel parking lot. Lance blinks, it wasn't like Romelle to be so bashful. She was typically very direct and to the point. “Well, I was speaking with Hunk…”

“Uh huh…”

“And he mentioned how on Earth weddings are typically a place where people bring...dates.”

“Uh huh…”

“So I was curious,” she looks up at him, a blush creeping from her cheeks to her ears. “If...you were interested in being mine?” 

“Oh!” Lance answers, taken aback and feeling his own cheeks warm. “You’re asking me...to be your wedding date?” 

Romelle swallows hard, nodding and Lance can’t help but feel the irony in all this. Here he was, Loverboy Lance, getting asked out by a very cute Altean girl. The hunter has become the hunted...and he looks up and sees Keith chatting with Lotor by their car and feels his heart flutter in his chest. Romelle notices his stare and instantly connects the dots.

“Oh!” she says, hand on her mouth. “I didn’t think that you were occupied elsewhere!”

Lance blushes, “N-no it’s not like that…”

“Then you’re available?’

“I mean...technically...but...not really,” he sighs, rubbing the back of his neck taking a deep breath. “Romelle, I’m flattered that you thought of me that way...and maybe if this was a few years ago I would’ve said yes because you are very pretty and funny and nice...but….” he looks back at Keith who turns back to look at him. The butterflies return instantly. “I’m sorry, I can’t accept it. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s quite alright, Pointy Chin. No hard feelings.” Romelle smiles, swinging her hands behind her back and she turns around to follow Lance’s view to where Keith was looking over at them. “Does he know you have feelings for him?”

“Probably no-WOAH!” he turns to her wide-eyed and begins laughing nervously. “I don’t have feelings for Keith. You’re nuts! I mean, sure I have like, feelings about him. Like that he’s annoying but maybe I can also have good feelings, like, total admiration for our former Black Paladin and team leader! Also, he’s so moody and his hair is getting too long, who wants to deal with that? Plus he has that weird face that also looks like he’s smelled a fart or something gross, so like he definitely probably isn’t a good kisser. Not that I would know that, I definitely wouldn’t know that. Who would even know that? Keith is stupid!”

“Keith is walking over to us,” Romelle points out and Lance shrieks when Keith walks up next to him.

“Lance? What’s going on?” he asks looking concerned and when he placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder the other man jumps.

“N-nothing! Everything is fine! Perfect! Amazing!” he laughs nearly hysterical as he walks backwards to the rental car. “I’m gonna...unpack the truck, okay? Cool?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Keith says thumbing the hotel. “We’re all checked in so just tell the front desk you’re with the Shirogane Wedding.”

“Yup, got it,” Lance says, fumbling with the trunk of the car and sending Keith a thumbs up. “You got it, Best Man.” 

Keith nods slowly and Romelle looks at him skeptically. He raises an eyebrow, “What?”

“Nothing~”

* * *

_Allura is typing in the Group Chat “Operation Laith”_

 

 **Allura** : I have an update on The Boys.

 **Hunk:** Wow, Allura’s only been back on Earth for, like, a varga and she’s already got dirt

 **Veronica** : We stan a Queen!!!

 **Pidge** : What is it, Allura?

 **Allura** : It appears that Romelle asked Lance to be her date for Shiro’s wedding.

 **Pidge** : WHAT?

 **Hunk** : WHAT?!

 **Veronica** : WHAT?!!

 **Matt** : What a twist!

 **Veronica** : Allura!

 **Allura** : And wait, there’s more.

 **Allura** : Lance said no.

 **Pidge** : WHAT!

 **Hunk** : WHAT!!

 **Veronica** : WHAT!!!!!!

 **Matt** : Aw, poor Romelle :(

 **Pidge** : MATT!

 **Matt** : oh right

 **Matt** : WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Matt** : But seriously is Romelle ok?

 **Lotor** : She is fine.

 **Lotor** : [sent 1 image]

 **Hunk** : She’s frowning?

 **Allura** : Because she didn’t know about the Lance and Keith situation

 **Veronica** : I mean does she not have eyes?

 **Lotor** : lol

 **Allura**  :  _removed Lotor from the Group Chat “Operation Laith”_

 **Pidge** : The Emperor has fallen!!

 **Allura** : Anyway, as I was saying.

 **Allura** : Lance rejected Romelle and then she noticed he looked right at KEITH!

 **Veronica** : Gasp.

 **Pidge** : Gasp.

 **Hunk**  :  _added Lotor to the Group Chat “Operation Laith”_

 **Lotor** : No! I was out!

 **Pidge** : The Emperor has returned!!

 **Hunk** : The chat is lit!

 **Veronica** : Wait, Allura - did Lance do that thing where he rambles on about Keith and how totally not into him he is?

 **Allura** : Yes.

 **Veronica** : And is that why when Keith walked over to their car he jumped, like, 20 meters into the air and was suddenly intensely holding everyone’s luggage to get into the hotel as fast as possible?

 **Allura** : Yes.

 **Pidge** : So that means…

 **Hunk** : Lance has a crush on Keith!!!

 **Matt** : Woah

 **Matt** : But does Keith have a crush on Lance tho?

 **Hunk:** Dude **.**

 **Pidge** : Bro...

 **Veronica** : OMG ARE YOU NEW HERE?

 **Pidge**  :  _removed Matt from the Group Chat “Operation Laith”_

 **Lotor** : Stars, I wish that was me.

* * *

Keith already knows there’s going to be a spare key for him for Lance’s room at the front desk. He picks it up and knows that if anyone sees him, his excuse is that he’s just reminding Lance some key details for the rehearsal dinner that night. 

He doesn’t need to use it because he doesn’t see anyone else in the halls. Keith swipes the keycard and lets himself in, and instantly his eyes are on Lance, who’s already half naked. His blue eyes shine at Keith as he holds his discarded t-shirt, bronze skin sunkissed from his long days on the farm.

“Hey,” he greets, face falling into that easy grin. “I didn’t expect you here so early.”

“I texted,” Keith replies, looking back at the door. “I can leave if you want?” 

Lance hesitates hands still full of shirt before shrugging, “No...you can stay if you want.”

Keith moves into the room and the air shifts, like this isn’t real and it’s some kind of hazy dream. They’ve been doing this dance between them for nearly two years, the call and response of their quick hookups or late night texts. It’s hard for Keith to think that this could ever be more between them until a pair of nimble, callused hands take him by the scruff of his shirt and pull him towards him with a laugh, "C'mere, hotshot."

And they’re a tangled mess of limbs again.

They manage to make their way to the shower, shoving off layers of their shirts and kicking off boots before pulling the other under the steamy stream. There was no rain outside, so this is the closest they could get to kissing in it.

Lance kisses the droplets from his lips, and Keith feels his smile against his mouth. He sweeps his hair aside and Lance sucks at his pulse point on his neck, moving up to nibbling at his ear and then sinking himself into Lance's inviting arms.

“Rehearsal dinner is in an hour,” Keith buries his face in the curve of Lance's shoulder, his hands flexing behind him as the water ran down, zigzagging on the scars that still lined his back. Lance gasps and it was the most beautiful noise he has ever heard in his life. 

“We’ll go together, Best Man.”

Keith wants to tell him everything. 

Keith wants him to know that he’s everything.

But he can’t, so when Lance pushes him up against the cool tile of the hotel shower, he gives him everything.

* * *

The dinner goes smoothly and Lance is lucky that he’s able to cover any marks on his neck with the collar of his shirt, even though Veronica’s side-eye is giving him anxiety.

Keith sits next to him, talking cheerfully with Matt and N7 about updates to the Garrison and Lance listens half-heartedly. Instead, he’s focused on how Keith has his hand rested on the table and thinks about how easy it would be for Lance to take it, lace their fingers together, like Matt and N7.

Across from them Allura and Lotor sit, and Allura’s eyes appear to be glued to her phone which she is thumbing away at until Lotor lifts the device from her hands and places it in his breast pocket. When she looks up to argue with her husband, he leans down to kiss the tip of her nose and she blushes with a pout, turning to take a sip of her water. 

Veronica gets up from her seat to go walk over to Acxa, who is sitting at a table with Zethrid and Ezor looking very uncomfortable and out of place. Lance takes the opportunity to hop into her abandoned seat next to Pidge and Hunk, who are chatting between checking their phones. Shay greets him from her seat next to Hunk.

“Whatcha nerds doing?” he asks, craning his neck to see their phones and Pidge shoos him away with her hand. 

“We’re looking up ways to supercharge the Altean matter prism for the wormhole at the Garrison before we re-energize the multi-spacial sensor array because the quark accelerator could be-”

“Forget it! I shouldn’t have asked!”

The table laughs and Pidge and Hunk exchange a look before putting away their phones. Hunk takes a sip of his champagne, looking around.

“I had no idea there were gonna be so many people here,” he notes turning to Matt. “It’s nice that Curtis is taking Shiro’s last name.” 

“Yeah, Captain Curtis Shirogane is a pretty cool name,” Matt agrees looking at both grooms who are in their military suits for the dinner. “Better than the alternative.”

“What would that be?”

“I dunno, Shiro taking Curtis’ last name?” Matt says with a shrug and Lance gasps.

“Oh my god, wait...what if Shiro did take Curtis’ last name?”

Keith raises an eyebrow, “Then he would have a different last name?”

“Yeah but then what would we call him?”

Keith leans back in his chair, eyes wide, “Woah…” 

“Exactly!”

As if on cue, Shiro and Curtis make their way over to the table. 

“Hi everyone, are you enjoying yourselves?” Shiro asks with a smile and instantly Lance’s hand on his robotic arm, looking serious.

“Shiro...if you took Curtis’ last name, what would we call you?”

Shiro and Curtis look at each other, blink and then he turns back to Lance, “Uh….Shiro?” 

“Yeah but that’s your last name,” Keith adds, nose scrunching. “Would we call you... _Takashi_?”

The whole table groans, feeling awkward about the name and Curtis laughs. 

* * *

_Hunk is typing in the Group Chat “Operation Laith”_

 

 **Hunk:** They’re both really not over this last name thing with Shiro.

 **Pidge** : I mean, it’s a valid question.

 **Hunk** : You think Keith and Lance are gonna hyphenate their names?

 **Pidge** : Totally. McClain-Kogane is a good last name.

 **Hunk** : Or would it be Kogane-McClain?

 **Veronica** : Is that what you guys are fighting about over there?

 **Veronica** : We thought something serious happened.

 **Hunk** : No, it’s just Keith and Lance having their minds blown that if Shiro changed his last name it wouldn’t be short for “Shirogane” anymore.

 **Veronica** : Well, I get why Shiro wouldn’t want to take it and why Curtis would want to change it. 

* * *

After Shiro and Curtis leave, Keith and Lance fall into their normal banter.

Lotor leans over Allura’s shoulder as she reads the group chat and raises an eyebrow, “What  _is_ Curtis’ surname?”

The table goes silent and everyone looks at the other.

Nobody knew. 

* * *

Keith feels light on his feet as he stumbles through the hotel’s hallway, Lance’s hand in his. The dinner went long, and while most people headed back to the hotel, a handful of the old ATLAS crew went to a local karaoke spot. Except for Allura and Lotor, who headed back to the hotel to rest for the night, fearful of what Dayak would do to them both.

“I look forward to hearing stories,” she laughed with Lance when he and Keith had walked them out. “I’m sure Keith will make a great duet with you.” 

“Subtle...” he heard Lotor mumble before he took her hand in his and waved goodnight.

Keith didn’t know what she meant, but karaoke was fun if only because he was so drunk he barely felt any shame in belting  _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ after James and Kinkade stumbled over  _I Will Survive_ while Rizavi scolded them because the lyrics are literally the title of the song.

It was a fun night more so than Keith was expecting. Although he knew the next day was going to be chaos, he was enjoying seeing everyone in the same place for the first time since the war. Although, he’ll be happy once it’s over and he can put his Best Man duties to rest.

He stops in front of Lance’s room and the other man crashes into his arm softly, holding his hand tightly.

“Hey,” he whispers, trying to ignore how Lance is snuggling into his shoulder. “Where’s your key?”

Lance shrugs and Keith’s eyes narrow. Lance reaches into the pockets of his jacket and pants, pulling them inside out to show Keith, “I d’nno! It’s gone.”

“Lance.” 

“Keef,” he tries to mimic Keith’s tone but ends up giggling into his shoulder. “Where’s your key, Mr. Cool Suit?” 

“I left it in your room,” he sighs and then quirks an eyebrow. “Mr. Cool Suit?” 

“I like your suit,” Lance grins and throws his arms around Keith’s neck. “I like you in it or out of it.”

Keith swallows hard, hating that Lance’s ridiculous drunken line is working on him, but also that they’re in the middle of the hallway where anyone can find them. Sighing, he readjusts Lance from his shoulder and drags him by the hand towards his own room. Behind him, Lance is still rambling drunkenly, but Keith can’t really make sense of it.

When they reach his room at the end of the hallway, he swipes the card, the door unlocking loudly before he slips inside. The room has a similar layout as Lance’s, but like all hotel rooms, everything is slightly shifted. It’s not enough for Lance’s drunken mind to forget where the bed is and as soon as Keith closes the door behind him, Lance is pinning him to it covering his mouth with his own. Their suits are being stripped away frantically, kicking off their shoes and Keith doesn’t know what happens to his tie but it sounds like it hit a lamp in the room. He’s about to scold Lance for being so messy when he’s being lifted up and Keith’s legs wrap around Lance’s waist to balance them.

“Lance!” he hisses, but Lance ignores him as he carries him across the room, and Keith bounces slightly when he hits the mattress. 

More kisses, less clothing until eventually they’re both in just their boxers but Lance still has his socks on. Keith pauses, looking down and Lance pouts. 

“My feet get cold!” he whines and it’s just enough to break Keith and he starts laughing into Lance’s warm shoulder. It’s not even that funny but he’s hysterical and once Lance starts laughing too, they’re both goners. Between their drunken laughter, Lance manages to take a breathe and kisses Keith’s temple lightly and Keith sighs.

“I love you so much,” he says and he’s too numb for the impact of his confession to hit him, eyes closing and Lance smiles, his own lids fluttering shut. 

“I love you too.” 

And then they both promptly pass out.

* * *

Lance wakes up the next morning in Keith’s bed and even though he’s hungover he isn’t that bad of a drunk.

He knows what Keith said and what he said too.

The sound of Keith showering echoes in the room and Lance doesn’t know what else to do as the panic travels up his spine and is replaced by a mixture of shame and embarrassment.

 _He didn't mean it,_ his mind screams as he quickly jumps into his pants, throwing his shirt on and grabs his jacket.  _Why would he mean that?_

Lance slips on his shoes and doesn't look back as his mind continues to hiss,  _Loverboy Lance isn’t someone who’s worth loving._

* * *

Keith hears the door slam and closes his eyes under the steaming hot shower, leaning his forehead against the tile of the wall. 

 _Everyone always leaves._  

* * *

_Allura is typing in the Group Chat “Operation Laith”_

 

 **Allura** : Happy Nuptial Day!!!

 **Allura** : Is everyone as rested and hydrated as the pregnant woman who was not allowed to stay out with you all because her husband’s Nanny controls our lives?

 **Lotor** : Governess*

 **Hunk** : Wow, I forgot how funny bitter Allura is

 **Hunk** : I would laugh but my head still hurts

 **Veronica** : From drinking or Coran’s singing?

 **Hunk** : I think it’s both.

 **Pidge** : Definitely both.

 **Allura** : Did The Boys behave?

 **Veronica** : The Boys left together if that’s what you mean

 **Allura** : !!!

 **Hunk** : Don’t get your hopes up, Pidge and I are waiting for Lance in front of his room.

 **Pidge** : Yeah and Keith already passed us to head over to the limo in the lobby for the wedding party

 **Veronica** : BOO!

 **Allura** : BOOOO!!

 **Allura** : This is so frustrating.

 **Veronica** : At this rate we’re going to have to lock them both in a room for them to finally figure it out.

 **Allura** : Oh!

 **Lotor** : No, we aren’t doing that. 

* * *

Regardless of how Lance is feeling about his own love life, he really does love weddings. 

They’re all dressed and looking great, even Veronica, Leifsdottir and Rizavi are sporting their fitted suits. Lance is sure his blue tie is crooked and it isn’t until his sister slaps his hands away does he stop fidgeting with it. Peeking over the doors with Pidge, he sees a sea of familiar faces sitting along the sides of the aisle. Romelle spots them and taps Allura’s shoulder who sees him and waves, he smiles as waves back.

Behind them, Shiro and Curtis hold hands, looking at each other with both adoration and nerves.  

“Hey guys,” Keith says heading back from whatever side room where he was speaking with the planner. “We’re about to get started.” He looks as Shiro and Curtis, “You two ready?”

They look at each other, smiling warmly and Shiro says, “Yeah, we are.”

The ceremony starts and Keith goes down with Leifsdottir, Pidge with James, Hunk with Veronica, Matt with Kinkade, Lance with Rizavi.

“You seem distracted, McClain,” she says low enough for him to hear. “It’s Shiro’s wedding but you haven’t taken your eyes off his Best Man this entire time.” 

Luckily there isn’t time for him to respond because behind them Shiro and Curtis make their way down the aisle together and everyone stands up to take pictures.

* * *

Keith collapses into the limo with a long exhale, “Thank god that’s over...” 

“You’re speaking too soon, man,” Hunk says climbing over him to grab a seat next to him, “Don’t you still need to make a toast at the reception later?”

“FUCK!” 

“Why is Keith cursing?” Pidge asks as she gets in, Lance behind her. “Did someone look too happy in his presence?” 

“No,” he groans, head in his hands. “I forgot about the speech I’m supposed to make tonight.” 

“Dude, that’s like the biggest job of being Best Man.” 

“Thank you for reminding me, Lance.”

“Well we can do it now, we still have time before we have to take pictures,” Lance puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder and he looks up at him, trying to put aside their awkward encounter from the night before. Even if it freaked out Lance and sent him packing the next morning, this was why Keith loved him.

Lance grins and then turns to the car window. “We just need someone who is really good at giving speeches who isn’t Shiro.” 

The three of them watch as Lance jumps through the sunroof of the limo, cupping his hands around his mouth and yells at the top of his lungs, “ALLURA!” 

“Subtlety, thy name is Lance,” Pidge says and Keith groans into his hands again. Hunk pats his back, a small act of comfort.

Allura stops where she’s walking to see Lance hanging out of the limo waving frantically. Next to her Dayak waves her prod in the air.

“HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS THE BLOOD EMPRESS SO INFORMALLY, YOU INSULATE TERMITE!” 

“THE BLOOD EMPRESS IS OUR FRIEND, YOU CRAZY OLD LADY!” he shouts back and Allura rolls her eyes and calls back.

“LANCE, WHAT DO YOU NEED?”

“COME TO THE LIMO!”

“THE WHAT?” 

“THE CAR!” he points down and Allura makes her way over as Lance leans forward so they’re facing each other.

“What is going on?

“Keith forgot to write his Best Man speech for Shiro.”

“Is that important in Earth Weddings?”

“Very,” he says and adds lower. “He’s kinda freaking out so I was wondering if you could ride with us and help him write it? Since talking to a whole room of people and making them feel better is, like, your job.”

“Of course, but,” she looks at her shoulder where Shiro is on his way over to the car. “Isn’t Shiro supposed to ride with you while Curtis is in the other car?”

“Yeah, we gotta swap you two to keep him from knowing what’s up with Keith.”

“Leave that to me,” she nods and turns around with her hand out to Shiro. “Stop, Shiro!” 

He blinks, “Allura? What are you-”

“There’s been a change in plans, I’m going to be riding with the paladins and you will be riding with Curtis and his groomsmen,” she says and Lance nods.

“Yup, Voltron 2.0 lineup only, buddy.” 

“Also, Allura is a Queen so her order trumps yours today,” Hunk says out the window. “No hard feelings? We’ll see you at the photo site!” 

Pidge opens the car door, pulls Allura inside and Hunk orders the driver to head off, and as they pull away Lance is still hanging out the sunroof, “DON'T WORRY, LOTOR! WE'LL BRING YOUR WIFE BACK!” 

“LANCE, GET BACK IN HERE BEFORE YOU HIT AN OVERPASS!”

“You'd think he would have learned from the Space Mall fiasco.”

* * *

“Shiro and Curtis, your love is…great.” 

“Wow.”

Keith looks up at Allura from where he's sitting on the floor of the limo, leaning forward to use the seat as a table while she watches him struggle.

“I told you I'm bad at this stuff,” he runs his hands through his hair, tangling it in the low ponytail. 

“You didn't have trouble finding the right words when you were leading us in Voltron.”

“That was different.” 

“Was it?”

Keith looks down at the index card in front of him, filled with cross-outs and half-hearted sentences, “It’s hard for me to talk about things like love…” 

“Have you ever been in love, Keith?” Allura asks and Keith looks away at the window where Lance, Hunk, and Pidge are outside the limo, chatting casually. She follows along and hums, resting her chin in her hand. “Oh...I see. Looks like we have similar taste in boys.”

Keith feels his cheeks warm, looking up at Allura, “Allura, I-” 

“Keith it’s alright,” she laughs, gently putting a hand on his shoulder for him to relax. “I was simply teasing.”

He looks back down at the cards again, fidgeting with the corners of the paper, “I never wanted him to feel like he had to choose between us.”

“I feel like if he was a bit more perceptive, it wouldn’t have been much of a choice,” she smiles softly. “I could never compare to the great Keith Kogane, Black Paladin of Voltron.”

He turns and pokes her in the knee with his pen, “Easy for you to say, Princess of Altea who saved all realities.”

“I’m a Queen now,” she leans back dramatically, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “And we all saved the universe.”

Keith is quiet and Allura nudges him with her foot to climb up to the seat next to her because she’s too heavily pregnant to even think about sitting on the floor. Allura’s arm wraps around him and Keith feels her head rest on his shoulder and he leans his head on hers.

“You’re allowed to want things and to be happy, Keith.”

“But what if he doesn’t want to be happy with me?”

“I think he does,” she says, leaning her head up so Keith can look at her. “He has good taste in partners.”

“You think I can use any of this pep talk in my speech?” 

“Probably not. You’re better off with a funny story at the expense of Shiro." 

“Oh, those are my favorite.” 

* * *

_Veronica is typing in the Group Chat “Operation Laith”_

 

 **Veronica** : [sent 1 image]

 **Veronica** : They sure do look  _chummy_.

 **Pidge** : I can’t believe they’re flirting while we’re all stuck here taking a million photos.

 **Allura** : You all look very nice!

 **Veronica** : Allura isn’t even in the photos but she’s out here looking like a Goddess sitting to the side

 **Veronica** : [sent 2 images]

 **Lotor** : Did you have the photographer bring you that chair, love?

 **Allura** : I asked politely if there was any place I could sit and suddenly two people came to me with a folding chair and a bottle of water.

 **Hunk** : Yeah, people really freak out when a pregnant space Queen asks them for things.

 **Lotor** : As they should.

 **Allura** : Shiro and Curtis look wonderful!

 **Allura** : And I have a good feeling about tonight.

 **Hunk** : Oh? Does the Queen want to share her insights with the rest of her court?

 **Allura** : ;)

* * *

The energy of the reception hits Lance like a wave, and reenergizing him. There’s love in the air, all hyped up and ready for a good time. Lance weaves through the guys and girls like a pro, his smile widens as the band starts another song and once again he’s happy that Shiro took his advice to book a band instead of hiring a DJ.

The venue buzzes with excited chatter and as guests rush between the tables, holding drinks from the open bar at the other end of the venue. Lance looks down at his notecard and sees that he’s at the main table with the rest of the wedding party, and takes a seat next to Keith that he knows is for him because Keith got him the drink he knows he likes.

“Rum and coke with grenadine and extra cherries,” he says when Lance takes his seat and starts sipping. “How old are you?” 

“Old enough to drink my drinks how I want to without caring about judgment,” he says, straw between his teeth.

Keith scoffs, twirling the straw of his own drink lazily, “Thanks...for before.” 

“You don’t need to thank me, Keith,” Lance grins, poking at a cherry with his thin plastic straw. “I’m just happy Allura was able to help. Were you able to get what you needed?”

Keith pauses and leans back in his chair to look at the rest of the party, raising his drink to his lips, “I think so, yeah.”

Someone from the band makes an announcement to take their seats and Pidge, Hunk, and the rest of them make it to their table and take their seats.

Then the grooms enter and applause spreads across the room. There’s the scraping of chairs as folks get up for a standing ovation and the happy couple makes their way to the head table, smiling and holding hands. 

They sit in front of a bouquet that includes a mix of juniberry flowers from the McClain farm, and Curtis leans in to a kiss Shiro. Cheers and a whoop that Lance recognizes as Veronica erupt in the room.

They take their seats, as Shiro thanks everyone for something and says a few words.  Lance sees Keith swallow hard from the corner of his eyes, knowing that the seconds are ticking down until he needs to give his speech. He reaches across and takes his hand, hidden under the table from the rest of the table, and squeezes. Keith squeezes back, no hesitancy. 

They look at each other.

They don’t notice the snap of the picture.

After a few moments, Keith rises from his chair and everyone looks over to their table. The sound of his teaspoon rapping on the side of his glass signalled everyone to silence.

* * *

_Pidge is typing in the Group Chat “Operation Laith”_

 

 **Pidge** : [sent 1 image]

 **Pidge** : Okay...what the fuck is this?

 **Hunk** : Thank you for taking a photo because I actually thought I was hallucinating

 **Pidge**  :  _added Matt to the Group Chat “Operation Laith”_

 **Matt** : Well look who came running back!

 **Pidge** : Only because I need more eyes to see the above picture

 **Matt** : Yeah I saw it in real life.

 **Matt** : N7 thinks they were holding hands under the table fyi

 **Veronica** : AT MY GOOD CATHOLIC TABLE?

 **Hunk** : Shut up! Did anyone see?

 **Pidge** : No! Who would think to look under the table?

 **Lotor**  :  _added Acxa to the Group Chat “Operation Laith”_

 **Acxa** : [sent 1 image]

 **Veronica** : Axie!!!

 **Hunk** : THEY ARE HOLDING HANDS!

 **Acxa** :  _removed Lotor from the Group Chat “Operation Laith”_

 **Acxa** :  _left the Group Chat “Operation Laith”_

 **Pidge** : Holy

 **Matt** : Wow

 **Hunk** : I feel like I just witnessed the ultimate mic drop

 **Hunk** : Wait, where’s Allura? 

* * *

Allura exits the ballroom, the loud noise of music and people talking whooshing behind her when she closes the door. She feels the cooler air hit her face as she makes her way out of the hallway, waving away concerns from the venue workers who asked if she was alright. It takes her less than a doblash to find the side door where the gazebo rests and Lance McClain sits alone leaning against the railing to stare up at the sky. 

“Came out to enjoy the silence too?” he asks with an easy smile, watching her as she makes her way inside, extending his hand to help her up a step.

“More for the company,” she says, taking a seat next to him leaning back against the railing, looking up at him. “When I didn’t see you on the dance floor I had a feeling I’d find you out here.”

“You know how much I like the stars,” he shrugs looking up. “I was feeling kind of nostalgic seeing everyone together. Reminded me of you and Lotor’s wedding, with far fewer decorations and guards and royal duties and people blasting horns.”

“Stars, those were annoying,” she laughs, shaking her head. “And not our idea - that was all some ancient Galran tradition that somehow crept its way into our ceremony. One guess on who’s call that was.”

“Dayak?” Lance guesses and the groan Allura makes is his answer and he laughs, taking a seat next to her on the bench. “How are you feeling, though? I remember when my sister-in-law was pregnant with Nadia, she had a rough time.”

Allura rests her hand on her stomach, “So far, so good...but I think you know I’m not here to talk to you about baby stuff.”

Lance winces, “I had a funny feeling.”

“I saw the marks on Keith’s neck in the limo,” she says turning to him, giving him a small smile. “And I have a funny feeling you have matching ones on yours.” 

Lance touches his neck and that’s all the answer she needs.

“How long?” she asks, voice as gentle as the breeze that rolls between them.

“Since your wedding,” he admits, staring at his shoes. “Off and on...between his missions and whenever we were on the same planet together. Sometimes through texts...a lot more stuff recently because of the wedding.”

“That’s a long time to be with someone without being with someone.”

Lance looks back up, the starry night above them was calming. There were lighter patches, clusters of faint and bold light, the constellations altered according to the time of year. These were the same stars that they traveled for decaphobes to protect, the ones that greeted the ancients, the same ones that would be there in millions of years after they’ve all passed on.

“He told me he loved me last night and I said it back,” he says finally turning to look at her fully. “And then I left his room this morning without saying anything. We haven’t spoken about it or mentioned it all day.”

Allura bites her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth, “Lance, if this is because of-”

“Don’t even think about it,” he interrupts, putting his hand on hers and squeezing gently. “None of this has to do with you or our relationship. Being able to love you, whether as your friend or otherwise, is a privilege I will never drop just because we weren’t in love with each other.”

She exhales letting her shoulders fall, the air a little clearer between them and not for the first or last time, Allura is happy to have Lance McClain in her life.

“I feel different with Keith,” he continues, trying to find the words. “And maybe it’s because he’s a boy and I wasn’t always aware those were, like, an option for me.”

“Some boys are cute,” she teases. “Especially half-Galra ones.”

“What is up with them and their hair anyway?” he jokes and shakes his head. “I feel like I’ve liked him longer than I even knew...is that bad?”

“You can’t feel guilty for feelings you weren’t able to disentangle,” Allura explains looking down at her wedding band. “Relationships are complicated, love especially so. It’s full of miscommunication and sometimes even the entire universe itself working to break you apart, but in the end, we are the only ones who know where our hearts rest. We know best what our hearts need to feel whole, even when the future feels unclear.”

He blinks as she takes hold of both his hands, smiling warmly, “You know the path forward, Lance. You always have.”

* * *

Keith is leaning against the wall, enjoying watching the dance floor from the safe distance away from everyone. Shiro and Curtis just swaying together in the corner and looking peaceful, finding a moment of respite together after what’s probably been a day full of so many emotions. He watches as Lotor and Allura dance and spin, the lights twinkling with every step as Allura spun in delicate circles, her dress billowing out. Even Coran and Dayak are swaying together, peacefully albeit probably still arguing on the best way to move.

Seeing his friends laugh and dance between themselves and their partners don’t help with Keith’s own heartsickness. 

He raises his glass to no one in particular, “To hopefully never having to do this again,” he vows and before he can drain it back, he feels a warm hand catch his wrist.

“And they call me the dramatic one.”

Keith turns and sees Lance, eyes twinkling as he takes his glass and rests it on an abandoned table. He’s ready to fire back with a quick quip when Lance adjusts his hold on his wrists to travel up to his hand, holding securely as he walks forward towards the dance floor, tugging him along.

“What are you plotting?”

“No plotting, just dancing,” he says over his shoulder, lips perked up in the corner in a flirty grin. “Don’t act like you can’t dance. I’ve seen your fancy footwork with that blade of yours.”

The slow music twirled like thread around them, and luckily Lance leads and avoids Keith squishing his foot. The pattern is easy to follow, nothing complicated, just them together.

Lance and Keith, neck in neck, cheek to cheek. 

“I’m sorry I left this morning,” Lance finally says, voice soft in Keith’s ear. “I got scared and...that isn’t fair to you. Especially since I know how you are with people leaving.”

“It’s okay, I dropped a bomb on you,” he sighs closing his eyes. “But I meant it.”

“Me too,” Lance says and Keith’s breath hitches, eyes wide, and staring. “I mean, I could’ve been smoother about it, let’s be honest. Probably could’ve taken you out to a nice dinner, some candles and then BAM! Saying it first, too.”

Keith snorts, “You wouldn’t have said it first.”

“Totally would,” he smirks. “I dropped it on Allura on our first date.” 

“Yeah and we all know how  _that_ ended.”

They laugh softly and the violins from the band came in, then the piano, and then the slow and sure beating of a drum. Keith rests his head of against Lance’s chest, and let him sway his body along with the music. He trusts Lance’s steps, knowing better than to ever doubt him. 

“Say it now,” Keith whispers, into his neck. “I wanna hear it.”

Lance presses his lips close to his temple, not quite a kiss, and says low enough for him to her over the music, “I love you, Keith.”

“I love you, too.”

And the music slows, and they meet at the hands. Keith looks into his soft blue eyes, and pulls him in and kisses him softly.

This time they do notice the snap of the pictures. 

* * *

_Several people are typing in the Group Chat “Operation Laith”_

 

 **Veronica** : [sent 2 images]

 **Pidge** : [sent 4 images]

 **Hunk** : [sent 1 image]

 **Matt** : [sent 1 image]

 **Allura** : That last one looks like Keith is about to rip your phone from your hand, Matt.

 **Matt** : Worth it.

 **Hunk** : Guys, I’m so giddy! I can’t believe they did that!

 **Veronica** : The power those idiots have

 **Pidge** : Shiro and Curtis were so confused when we all started taking pictures of Keith and Lance

 **Allura** : Oh! That reminds me

 **Allura**  :  _added Shiro to the Group Chat “Operation Laith”_

 **Shiro** : FINALLY!!!

 **Pidge** : Oh shit!

 **Hunk** : Dad’s here, everyone scramble!!

 **Veronica** : Nah uh, boss is here I’m out.

 **Veronica**  :  _left the Group Chat “Operation Laith”_

 **Shiro** : Relax, I’ve been aware of this chat for weeks.

 **Matt** : Allura!! >:(

 **Allura** : I wanted to make sure he was aware why we were all on our phones during his wedding

 **Shiro** : Also someone had to be your man on the inside

 **Shiro** : You think Keith would find so much “free time” to ponder his crush on Lance if I didn’t schedule that in our planning?

 **Pidge** : Did you seriously schedule Pining Keith time into your wedding prep?

 **Pidge:**  That’s genius.

 **Shiro** : Thank you, Pidge!

 **Hunk** : Aw, I’m gonna miss this group chat though :(

 **Pidge** : You say that like we don’t have at least seven other chats with a variety of people from this chat.

 **Matt** : Speaking of which, we should probably close this to burn any evidence

 **Hunk** : Smart. I have a feeling if Keith and Lance find out we had this they would freak out.

 **Allura** : Although right now they seem to have found a private room somewhere to “celebrate”

 **Shiro** : As long as they don’t ruin/break anything, it’s fine.

 **Pidge** : EW! TMI!!

 

_Pidge closed the Group Chat “Operation Laith”_


End file.
